


Description of the Seven

by DangerouslyHappy



Series: Description of the Seven [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Description of the Seven Told by Nettie Wells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of the Seven

I see them all standing strait and true in the street. Ready for whatever danger is about to befall their town and I wonder what really pulled them together? What made Chris and Vin fight side by side for a black man that neither knew? What made JD want to be around a hardened killer? What made Ezra say yes to defending a little Indian village? What made Josiah change his mind about going with the rest? And why did Buck give up a woman just to follow his old friend? What pulled seven diverse men such as them together? Chris Larabee, scared by the cruel murder of his wife and son. Vin Tanner, former bounty hunter on the run with a bounty on his own head. Ezra Standish, cheat, con, and gambler extraordinaire. Buck Wilmington, carrying his own scars from the deaths of Sara and Adam. Josiah Sanchez, former priest angered by the cruelty of men. Nathan Jackson, former slave turned healer. JD Dunne, greenhorn kid with a case of hero worship. Suddenly I feel the thunder of hoofs running down the street I see at least thirty men on horseback. They see the seven standing there so calm in the face of their force of men. Chris speaks I can’t hear the words but I see the face of the leader of the men go white with fear. I suddenly hear the man yell, ‘let’s get ‘em boys.’ And the battle starts. I don’t see where the seven are but I see the men start to fall like flies and when the leader falls the remaining men flee. In the dust that is left drifting on the street they emerge. I see them then for what they are. As each man checks the other for injuries I see them as the family they are. Chris, the oldest son with the weight of the world on his back. Vin the second oldest with a gift of words. Ezra, the spoiled third child with a streak of trickiness. Buck, the fun-loving fourth child that loves women sometimes a little too much. Josiah, the father with the need to cut lose and join his kids antics. Nathan the warm and loving fifth child. JD, the carefree youngest that keeps his “brother’s” on their toes. That’s what they are. A family without a mother to scold them all when they get out of line. Now that, I know I can remedy.


End file.
